


疫後世界

by polar_bear123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_bear123/pseuds/polar_bear123
Summary: 有疫情方面心理创伤的还是不要看了，可能会蛮不舒服的。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	疫後世界

**Author's Note:**

> 有疫情方面心理创伤的还是不要看了，可能会蛮不舒服的。

西部世界第六集：  
“人类是漂浮在虚空中，一颗土球上的薄薄一层细菌。我认为如果有神，他早就放弃我们了。他给了我们一个天堂，而我们耗尽了一切。我们挖出了所有的能源，燃烧殆尽，我们排泄与消耗，利用与破坏，然后我们坐在这小堆灰烬上，榨干了这个星球上的一切价值，然后自问我们在这里有何意义。”

黄仁俊提着一袋子东西从超市出来时，他看到对面奶茶店里的“服务员”正从柜台后面被揪着脖子拉了出来。他被狠狠地甩在地上，三个戴着帽子和口罩的年轻人围成一圈用脚痛踢他。他蜷缩在地上，痛苦的视线正好对上路过的黄仁俊，他像发现什么希望一样，大喊着救救我。  
黄仁俊的手不自主地摸了摸脸上的口罩，他在迟疑。那三个年轻人总是游窜于街头作恶，黄仁俊不是第一次见他们了。  
也许注意到黄仁俊的视线，那三个人转过头看挑衅般地看着他，脚还是死死的踩在“服务员”身上，慢条斯理地碾压着他。黄仁俊避开他们的视线，抓紧了自己手中的袋子，他告诉自己李帝努还在家里等他的食物，不要惹事。  
黄仁俊隔着远远地路过他们，尽量不要引起他们的关心。  
“仁俊救我…”那个“服务员”气息微弱地喊道。  
黄仁俊停下了脚步，他的名字就这样孤独地响起在这个街道里，好像远处的回声。  
他叹口气，放下手里的袋子，活动了一下筋骨，迎面朝他们走去。  
其中一个平头很难以理解地嗤笑了一声，“你认真的吗？为了这个一个玩意儿？”  
黄仁俊不答话，他一脚踹上去，等那人趔趄时又一脚劈下去砍在他的脖子上，逼得他重重地跪在地上。  
另外俩个人看了看对方，也左右冲上来。黄仁俊向左移动两步，抓住其中一个人的手臂，强迫他弯折到背后，推开他后，又不得不迎面招架另一人已经到面前的拳头。脸上挨了一拳，他不得已退了两步，视线不远处被打趴下的第一个人也正怒视着他慢慢扶着地站起来，黄仁俊正想着要怎么脱身。  
街角处出现的李帝努来的及时，他赶紧喊道，“在这里！”  
那三人转头看到李帝努，彼此交换了一下眼神，大概也是感觉到不再占优势，就小跑溜入了身后的小巷里。  
“我们才两个人，他们是三个人诶。”黄仁俊无语地对跑过来的李帝努吐槽道。  
李帝努的视线掠过地上的人，径直走到黄仁俊面前，掀开他的口罩一角查看他的伤势，“每次都要出点什么事情，下次还是我来买东西吧。”   
“好了好了，没事。”黄仁俊轻轻推开他，去扶在地上的奶茶店服务员。  
李帝努在他身后叹了口气，又跟上来挤开他，自己把服务员把扶到奶茶店里面。  
“你怎么知道我名字的？我没跟你说过吧？”黄仁俊微弯着身子，与那人平视。  
服务员的视线盯着他，嘴巴张开却无法发声，他张张合合，表情也变得卡顿起来。  
迟迟还没等到回答，李帝努先说话了，“他损害得太严重了，我去打个电话报告维修。”  
黄仁俊站起身来点点头，“算了，他可能本来就知道我的信息吧。反正现在也没什么隐私好谈的了。”

两人到家门口的时候，就看到门口的显示屏上显示为半小时内有出入门，下次出门时间为4天后的通知。  
黄仁俊挥了挥手表示已知，将自己的瞳孔对着显示屏，门就自动开了。  
一进家里，黄仁俊就拽下自己和李帝努的口罩，把他们团团拢，扔在专用垃圾袋里。他一边去卫生间洗手，一边抱怨李帝努，“你为什么出来，本来说好明天你去领取救济品的，现在结果只能再等4天了。”  
李帝努也在洗手，“那怎么办，我从窗口望过去，就看到你在英雄救美。”  
“什么英雄救美，你又在讽刺我。”  
李帝努叹气，“仁俊啊，你要明白，他们是机器人，不是人类。他们的感情，他们的痛苦都是设定的，你去救他是没有意义。救什么，至少得是个有生命的东西，才能称之为救。”  
“我知道了，”黄仁俊不高兴地说，“都怪那些科学家，为什么把他们造得这么像人。”  
“恐怖谷效应，只有像人的程度越高才不至于吓到你，”李帝努装出僵硬的样子，左右挥动手臂，“给你奶茶，已收100元，找零30元。”  
黄仁俊揍他一拳，叫他停止模仿，“对于我来说，你太像机器人很恐怖。所以别模仿了。”  
“机器人不好吗？机器人伴侣也马上要推出市场了。你不心动吗？”  
黄仁俊翻了个白眼，“每天都有人失业，有人濒临饿死，这些科学家不去研究病毒疫苗，却还在寻找把人困住的笼子。”  
“一百年前病毒刚出现时，疫苗可是破天荒仅用了半年就被研制出来了。那些科学家多么自豪啊，拯救了全世界。谁知道这个病毒变异这么快，一轮轮实验坐下来，投放市场时疫苗根本已经不管用了。他们也是被伤了心，干脆把病毒的存在当做前提，来研究让人们可以跟病毒共处的方式了。”  
“比如说机器人，”黄仁俊接着他的话说，“投放越来越多的机器人到工作岗位，让他们接触人，而人只能失业，待在家里等待救济或者干脆像那三个混混去暴打一顿机器人。”  
李帝努耸了耸肩，表示世界就是如此。  
黄仁俊哼了一声，推开他往客厅走，“我真是受够了。一百年前的书上还说人是群居性动物，是社会的人。可是我从出生到现在，什么都是线上完成的。可即便如此，人人还是被要求要在30岁前贡献自己的基因，帮助人类繁衍。造出来有什么用呢？还是过这种没有自由，没有父母，单打独斗的生活。”  
李帝努从背后抱住他，像逗猫一样地捋他的肚子，“不是有我吗？哪里是一个人？”  
黄仁俊不管他，“要我说，人类已经被诅咒了。我们就应该开一场末世party，高高兴兴地迎接死亡，也不要什么诺拉方舟，给人希望的假象。”  
“你太悲观了，宝贝。”李帝努把下巴搁在他的肩膀上轻轻说道。  
黄仁俊哼了一声，不再搭话。

第二天吃早饭的时候，李帝努突然说道，“仁俊，抱歉，下周我必须去公司工作了。有些事情只能在公司处理。”  
“有什么抱歉的，你有正式工作是好事情。不然光靠我在网上接零活，我们早就饿死了。”  
“这次回来，我给你带个礼物，是我们最新研发的游戏机。”  
黄仁俊心里想着为什么要花不必要的钱，他又不喜欢游戏，但是对上李帝努弯弯的笑眼，还是点了点头说，“那我就期待一下吧。”

李帝努这次的出外办公时间特外长。第四天的时候黄仁俊不得不出门为家里添置些食物。  
他走到奶茶店附近，突然想起那个喊出他名字的服务员。柜台里面没有人，黄仁俊往里面探了探头，就与里面的服务员对上视线，不是那个人。服务员瞬间转换为微笑的表情，甜美地说，“请问，需要什么吗？”  
黄仁俊摇了摇头，走开了。  
一般机器人被维修了还是会安置在原工作岗位，但是如果换人了的话，那很大几率是被报废了。  
他想到报废这个词心里一阵抽痛。奇怪，很久以前就该对死亡，报废之类的词感到麻木了。为什么想到一个知道自己名字的（机器）人不再存在会感到难过？  
他拿下自己背上的背包，翻找着什么，终于在最底层翻到了一只录音笔。不久前，他突发奇想买了录音笔。也许是在家里闷久了，他像疯了一样地想要出去，与人交谈。是的，与人交谈，不是与超市的机器人收银员，不是与路口的机器人警察，而是与真正的人交谈。想知道他们的生活，想知道他们的过去，想知道在他出生前这个世界曾经拥有的美好。  
他握紧了手中的录音笔，觉得今天就是好机会。  
贫民窟在城市的边缘，是由一片片颜色各异的帐篷组成的。这些人都是在基因计划前出生的，他们是有父母的。黄仁俊走在中间，看到他们戴着口罩与家人挤在一个小帐篷里，心里明白，不只是瘟疫，寒冷和饥饿也会随时光临。但是他们太老了，已经没有力气发声，各类政客的拉票名单里不会有他们，他们是已经敬献给瘟疫的祭品。  
黄仁俊看到一个帐篷里咳嗽的老人，他身边排放着他所有的家当，一袋已经吃了一半的面包，半桶浑浊的水和三四片破烂翻卷的口罩。他孤身一人，大概是这里最老的人了吧。  
也许是看黄仁俊在老人的帐篷门口徘徊，旁边帐篷坐在外面晒太阳的一名老人就告诉他，“子女都死光了，最后一个昨天刚走，只剩下老头自己了。”  
“先生，请问你年纪多大了？”黄仁俊赶紧问道。  
“什么先生，”那人不好意思起来，口罩上面的眼睛弯弯却诚实地表达着他对这个许久没听到的称呼的喜欢，“我78了，也快到头了。”  
“我能问问你几个问题吗？”  
“你是记者吧？真的是好几年没看到了。你想问什么就问什么吧，我记得起来的也不多了。”老人说道。  
黄仁俊赶紧打开录音笔，“你是什么时候搬来这里的？”  
那人努力回想着，“我37的时候搬来的，也40年左右了。疫情爆发时，我都还没出生。我记事起，家里就很穷了。我爸爸本来是银行职员。说到银行，你可能不知道，疫情之前的银行有很多种，有国家银行，民营银行，还有外资银行。不像现在只有唯一的一家国家银行。反正当时我父亲就是在一家还不错的国家银行里面做贷款管理的。银行是最稳定的了，基本上银行不会破产，银行要是破产，就是老百姓的钱袋子破了个洞，钱都没了，还活什么活？所以我爸爸后来就一直说，没想到啊，没想到…”  
不待黄仁俊提问，老人陷在回忆里，梦呓般地继续说道，“可是谁想的到呢？后来原油期货都跌到负数了，好几个国家都破产了，难民像足球一样从一个国家被踢到另一个国家。后来再看，银行破产算个什么事儿？我们住到贫民窟又算个屁！”  
“你出过国吗？”黄仁俊自出生起就一直在同一座城市里，他有时候真的很好奇外面的世界。  
“我没有，国家与国家之间都拦着，怎么出去？偷越国境的人都直接被枪毙。但是我父亲出过，他一直跟我说，法国巴黎埃菲尔铁塔，美国的自由女神像。但是现在听说可以虚拟旅行了，是吗？”  
黄仁俊抱歉地摇摇头，“我也不太清楚。”  
老人叹了口气，似乎累了，不再说话。  
黄仁俊从背包里取出一块面包放在他旁边的桌子上，那人突然抓住他的手，吓得黄仁俊僵住。  
他死死地盯着黄仁俊，眼泪突然流了下来。  
黄仁俊正不知所措的时候，旁边跑来一个人，轻轻拉开了老人禁锢住黄仁俊的手。黄仁俊看向他，是熟悉的眉眼。  
“没事了，没事了。”那人拍着老人的肩膀安慰他，老人低下头似乎陷入了睡眠。  
“你是那个奶茶店的服务员。”黄仁俊终于认出他来了，“可是…”  
黄仁俊指着他的口罩，不明白为什么机器人也需要戴口罩。  
那人揭开口罩，朝他笑了笑，“是我，去我的帐篷聊聊吧。”  
那人从帐篷里面拿出一个靠垫拍了拍，放在草地上，示意黄仁俊可以坐上面。  
“虽然我有点吃的东西，但你不能摘下口罩，我就不招待你了。”  
“你是人还是机器人？”  
他又笑，好像是很好笑的问题，“你好啊，我叫罗渽民，是机器人。前职是奶茶店店员，你已经见过我了。”  
“你为什么在这里？我以为你…”  
“以为我被报废了？也许你认为机器人的一生都是被规划好的，虽然的确如此。但是如果安排者愿意，他们也会刻意安排随机。就像我现在戴着口罩坐在这里。好像真正的人类混迹在你们中间。”说完，他还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“你好像跟其他机器人不同，你的自我意识似乎很明显。”黄仁俊斟酌着说道。  
“你知道吗？在之前，机器人是不存在身为机器人的意识的，他们认为自己是人。”  
“这…为什么要这么做？我不明白有什么意义？”  
“当然有，人是需要过去的动物，但是让一个机器人也能拥有过去而不遭遇其他程序的运行阻碍，是非常了不起的工作。”  
“我还是不明白，有什么必要多此一举呢？”  
“人类需要人类，可是疫情让人类越来越少，而我们就是他们企图回归正常人类生活的努力。我们需要补充他们的人生，做他们的佣人，小孩，情人，朋友，或者只是路人。”  
“总的来说，还是人需要人而已。”  
“是的，”罗渽民笑，似乎很高兴他明白了自己的话，“我们被安排在既定路线上，或者偶有偏离。如果我们愿意，你看不出我们的路线，甚至无法辨认我们。”  
黄仁俊很惊讶地看着他，“我有点不明白人类为何如此关注自己的延续了，如果机器人已经发展到像你这样子谈话，思考，聊天。你们完全可以替代人类。”  
“不是的，我的话，也不是我的思考，我的观点，那是我的创造者的观点。我是部分的他。他说他是被计划出生的孩子，他说我也是，我们都是地球的流浪儿，无父无母。”  
黄仁俊自己也是在这个计划下出生的。与罗渽民的创造者不同的是，他是被抛弃的残次品，如果在基金组合计划里通过测试，婴儿会被留在实验室，从小接受顶尖的科学教育，成为下一代的实验室继承人。而像他这样被淘汰的残次品，则会被分到各个育儿园里，直到成年后，被分到一间小公寓里，自行谋生。  
“你的创造者，似乎是不该思考这些的。”黄仁俊轻轻地说。  
“嗯，他也这么说过。他说，如果自己是机器人就好了，他就可以关闭自己对自己作为人的思考，像一个机器人一样专注于工作。可是直到现在，基因组内的编辑还是被禁止的。”  
“人可以像动物一样被配种选育，却还是不能接受基因链的编辑。看来是很虚伪的坚持。”  
“也不是，因为人要坚持自己的本真性。即作为人，就应当拥有不可预知的行动和行动中的潜在无限可能。而不能真的像机器人一样，诞生也是被预定的可预测的。否则人类就会失去一切希望。”  
“所谓奇迹就是上帝把一个孩子诞生在我们中间。”黄仁俊喃喃道。  
这句话一出口，说话的人和听到的人都愣了一下。  
罗渽民坐近他，抓住他的肩膀，死死地盯着他，好像黄仁俊的眼睛里还有未讲完的话。  
黄仁俊拍拍他的手臂，让他冷静一下。“这句话不对吗？”  
“不是，是太对了，就像是创造者会跟我说的话。”罗渽民笑着说。  
黄仁俊还是不相信他，“你在骗我，你就是人类。没有机器人会这样对话，甚至对于自己作为机器人的本身侃侃而谈。”  
“我没有骗你，”罗渽民站起来去帐篷里面翻找着什么，他出来时拿着一把小刀，拿小刀在自己的腰间比划着，语气轻松地说，“割开我，看看这里面是什么。”  
黄仁俊接过他递过来的小刀，却又轻轻放在一旁。“我做不到的，你太像人了或者你就是人。”  
罗渽民笑，很漂亮的那种笑，“人类真的很奇怪，可以引爆一枚炸弹轻易地杀死几千几万的人，却无法接受自己的手亲自沾染血。”  
黄仁俊并不被他激怒，甚至有点同情地看着他。他不相信罗渽民，但是他感觉得到自己与罗渽民的联结，他们是一类人。  
“好了，你该走了，我看到李帝努在回家了，估计三个钟头内就会到家。”罗渽民收起小刀，突然说道。  
“你看得到他？”  
“不管你信与不信，我是机器人，一个联网的机器人。”罗渽民看着他说，“如果我这次说的没错，也请你好好思考一个问题，这个世界里还藏着多少像我这样的机器人？”

黄仁俊到家后不久，李帝努也在他之后不久到家。  
“怎么了，好像在等着我一样？”  
“想得美，回来为什么不提前说一下？”  
“因为想给你一个惊喜啊。”说着李帝努从包里掏出手指连套和一副眼镜，“答应给你的礼物。”  
黄仁俊接过来，将信将疑地看了眼李帝努。  
“为什么不信我？”说着他拿过手指套帮黄仁俊认真细致地戴上，“你再戴上眼镜看看。”  
“没什么变化呀？”黄仁俊不明白李帝努想要他看什么。  
李帝努伸出手，握住黄仁俊在空中摸索的手。  
一瞬间，李帝努的手变成了流沙，黄仁俊感觉自己握不住一样，他转过头去看，果然是流沙。他赶紧摘下眼镜，还是李帝努的手，五根手指被他紧紧地攥在手里。  
“被吓到了吧？”李帝努偷偷笑他，“这个游戏就是这样的，打破你的常规预设，白墙可以变成流质的胶体，沙发也可以成为海上的波浪。主要为了连接五感的，但是目前还只有触觉和视觉比较完整地被开发出来了。之后还有味觉，听觉都可以连感。”  
黄仁俊戴上眼镜，去摸李帝努的脸，他顺着岩石的纹路摸下去，心里却想到罗渽民的问题。可是如果连自己的感觉都无法信任的话，他要这么回答这个问题。

半夜里，黄仁俊突然睁开眼。在起初的全然黑暗之后，他的眼睛又慢慢适应黑暗。窗帘透过细微暧昧的光线，照亮墙壁上的时钟。太安静了，没有任何声音，好像他安躺在一座被石板密封的墓室里。  
黄仁俊坐起来仔细端看李帝努，他几近完美的睡颜。睡着的李帝努几乎没有呼吸声。这一点黄仁俊已经习惯，也不会再去做探他鼻息的蠢事。  
黄仁俊轻手轻脚地下了床，赤脚走到客厅。  
李帝努送他的东西还放在茶几上没有收拾，黄仁俊又拿起来戴上，他的手撑了一下沙发想坐坐好，却差点心悸地认为自己要随着雪崩一起堕落。他调整好心情，手抚上自己的脸颊，想要知道自己会变成什么东西。  
“没想到，你这么喜欢，我还担心你觉得是没有意义的东西。”李帝努的声音从旁边传来，沙发也往下陷了陷。  
“为什么摸自己还是自己？”黄仁俊摘下眼镜问他。  
“因为不想给佩戴者本人造成认知压力吧。”李帝努皱着眉头猜测道。  
“你送了这个之后，我就一直在想。既然感觉是可以塑造的，那要是有人在我手指上，眼睛里，耳朵里都贴上极薄极薄的膜，甚至薄到我都感觉不到这些膜的存在。那他是不是可以以我根本无法察觉的方式，更改我对万事万物的感知。”  
李帝努看他说的认真，也就认真地回复他，“技术上是可以做到的，但是无法通过伦理审查的。而且人的感觉是由整个皮肤构建的，除非有一种全覆盖的膜，否则没有人可以彻底剥夺个体作为独立感受单位的能力。还有器官也是，内部的疼痛始终会是独立的排他的。”  
黄仁俊疲惫地点点头，表示赞同。  
李帝努坐过去轻轻圈住他，“你太累了，好好睡一觉吧。”  
黄仁俊抬头看他，痛苦地说，“我又做那个梦了。”   
“你在实验室的梦吗？”  
“嗯，我在实验室里。我不知道我在干吗，我只是在弯弯折折的走廊上走，一直走，在逃跑。”  
“是什么样的人在追你？”  
“好像是穿着白色实验衣的工作人员，他们可能想对我做实验。我想可能是小时候参与基因计划的记忆吧。”  
李帝努收紧他的怀抱安慰黄仁俊，“没事的，都过去了。”  
黄仁俊回抱住李帝努，他想要一些温度，他太需要了。

过了几天后，又是出门买食物的时间了。  
“要不还是我去吧？本来就轮到我了。”李帝努看着换鞋子的黄仁俊说道。  
“没事的啦，我保证很快就回来。家里呆久了真的太闷了。”黄仁俊站起来勾过他的脖子亲了亲，朝他笑着摆摆手出门。  
罗渽民的话在他的心里埋下了一颗种子。但黄仁俊相信，即便机器人认为自己是人，他的过去也被伪造的，细节处一定存在不可调和的错误，等待被发现。  
黄仁俊排在队伍里等待领取救济品的时候，视线不由自主地飘到别人身上去。分发救济品的人一定是机器人，这是不必说的。但是等待领取救济品的队伍里会不会也有机器人呢？黄仁俊前面的人是个小个子的老妇人，手哆哆嗦嗦地拿着要装救济品的布袋。布袋脏兮兮的，看得到的部分都因为使用太多次而显得褪色而灰暗，更是不知道哪里沾染到的黑色污渍。但是即便如此，还是可以看得出布袋外精美繁复的刺绣，可能是疫情前的东西，那种不厌繁琐的审美偏向。  
黄仁俊又装作无意地转身去看身后。后面是个跟他差不多年龄的男人，穿着简单的衬衫夹克，手插在裤子口袋里，脑袋低垂着看向地面，好像在想些什么。  
黄仁俊转过身无声地叹口气，也许罗渽民是对的，只有小刀才能分辨谁是机器人。  
没等多久到黄仁俊的顺序，他接过救济品后，转身离开时，突然感受到背后的视线。他再去看时，根本没有人在看他。也许我也在被观察，黄仁俊有点好笑地想。

梦境越来越清晰，黄仁俊从噩梦中惊醒的时候，他甚至无法分辨自己到底在哪里。他紧张地观察着自己所处的昏暗的房间，终于慢慢在熟悉的事物里冷静下来。  
这次的梦很奇怪，李帝努也出现了。李帝努躺在自己面前的白色台子上，赤身裸体，是睡去还是死去了，他不知道。但是梦里的自己却在那群恐怖的白色实验服人员之中，拿着那把罗渽民的小刀，对着李帝努的身体划下去。  
“我可能是魔怔了，看到谁都想来一刀？”黄仁俊自嘲道。  
他拉开窗帘，太阳已经很高了，估计是中午的光景。李帝努不在房间里，可能是先出去帮忙采购东西了。  
黄仁俊走回到床边，视线落在他放在床头的手机上。  
他心里一边想着李帝努怎么能忘记这个，一边拿起来。  
手机只有主人才能自动开锁，但是神奇的是，李帝努的手机在他手里自动开锁了。黄仁俊愣住了，他不记得李帝努有把他的生物信息输入自己的电子认证系统。  
黄仁俊关闭手机重新解锁，依然毫无阻碍。他干脆点入设置，想看看李帝努是不是偷偷把他的生物信息录入了。  
结果手指硬生生转了个弯，点入了相册。因为他看到使用频率最高的是相册，被智能安排在最方便点击的地方，可是李帝努不喜欢拍照，无论是自己的还是别人的。  
他点开相册，里面只有一张图片，是他的。或者说，也可能不是他的。  
黄仁俊把他的手机放回原处。  
他清晰地感觉到自己的记忆似乎裂了条缝，也许是细节处不可调和的矛盾终于缓缓向他展现。  
那张照片里是梦里的自己，穿着白色实验服的面无表情的自己。

黄仁俊出门时，听到门口嘀嘀嘀的警告，他已经连续两天出门了，这是被禁止的。  
他已经无所谓了，他跑下楼，一口气冲到街上。四周的店铺紧闭，道路上只有废弃的一辆汽车，红绿灯还在尽职工作，他好像是无意闯入陌生领土的迷路者，没有一处是他相熟的，没有一处是他可稍感亲切的。  
他继续往前走，走到超市，看到街区里唯一的超市还在经营。他赶紧躲进去，向这个老朋友寻求庇护。但是一进入便发现里面灯光大亮，却空无一人，收银员也就被闲置在一角，进入沉睡。虽然疫情后，人的确很少，但是由于各家的出入门时间是错开安排的，无论如何也不该是空无一人的。  
黄仁俊又出去，站在路中间，不知道继续该去哪里。  
他慢慢摘下口罩，把口罩攥在手里，一开始还有点不习惯，之后便开始酣畅淋漓地呼吸。外面的空气并不比室内的空气特别，可是摘下口罩的瞬间，人从鱼处退化的腮，他好像又再次获得了。让他觉得没有什么会再阻碍他向世界敞开自己。  
他又来到了那片贫民窟。这里的人无处可以消失。黄仁俊轻车熟路地找到当时看到的子女刚刚死去的老人的帐篷，他钻进去，像老友探访一般自然地坐在老人一侧。  
半躺着的老人被他吵醒，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，说不出话。  
黄仁俊看他要起来，赶紧扶他坐起来。  
老人紧张地把自己不多的财产圈过来，警惕地看着黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊笑，他掏了掏口袋，可是出门出的急，什么都没有带。他干脆脱下自己的外套，盖在老人腿上。  
老人的声音终于响起来，像是蛇吐信一样嘶哑，“孩子，你想要从我这里要什么？”  
“我想要追寻瘟疫，他每日探望我的友邻，却总是遗漏我，所以我主动来找他了。”黄仁俊拉过老人枯缩的手，“你能帮帮我吗？”  
黄仁俊钻出帐篷时，手里拿着一个破破烂烂的口罩，是老人死去的儿子的。  
他毫不迟疑地戴上它，没有悲壮，即便恐惧，也是从小被程序化的条件反射。  
还不够，他对自己说。他干脆去自助机器上用虹膜支付购买了满满一包的口罩，他像收旧物的小贩，死亡热切的收集者，看见谁家有用过的口罩便用干净的去换。他想，如果新闻上关于这个地方每日死亡的消息不错的话，无论如何他也总该可以从这堆口罩中获得唯有死亡才能揭发的启示。  
黄仁俊本来还想再去找找罗渽民，可是他转念想起罗渽民留给他的问题。如果他还无法解答，甚至对自己自身都无法解答的话，去找他又有什么意义呢？

回家时，李帝努还没有回来。  
黄仁俊掏出从自助机器上领取的检测试剂。他拆掉盒子，随意地扔在地上，他拿着试剂微微发抖。他将试剂的尖端轻轻推入鼻子，他想真相越来越近了。  
他焦急地等待着，他多么希望试剂会告诉他，你就是一个脆弱的人类，如果想死，便去死吧。  
可是试剂显示他没有感染。大海又把答案推回到岸边。  
他告诉自己，可能是因为他太着急了。按照正常的速度，他也有可能在明天早上出现症状。可是他讨厌等待。稀里糊涂地过了这么些年，生活或许困难，或许压抑，但是生活从来没有像现在此刻这般难以忍受。生活在掀开无解和无意义的面具背后，原来是一个秘而不宣的阴谋。  
黄仁俊走向浴室，他看着镜子里的自己，却越看越陌生。镜子里的他皱着眉头，总是在自我怀疑，梦境另一端的他却总是坚定，会不会自己才是梦里的人，那个冷酷的实验员梦境里的不安分的多余自我。  
黄仁俊拿起面前的剃刀，轻轻一划，白皙的手腕上慢慢洇开红丝绒般的血。  
疼痛让他皱了皱眉，但是他在大腿上划下了第二刀，然后是第三刀，第四刀…  
“流血和疼痛都是可以被塑造的，唯有死亡不是。”  
左手的血沿着指尖滴下来，他用右手打开浴缸的水龙头。他跨入浴缸，坐着看水位越升越高。温暖的水汽在上升，他却越来越寒冷，是该睡觉的时候了。原来死亡是平和的，他想这很体贴。  
意识随着水汽涣散，一片雾蒙蒙中，他看见李帝努突然出现在眼前的面容，无喜无悲，甚至丝毫不带紧张。他的手有力地夹在下臂从水里捞出自己，黄仁俊的意识又慢慢聚拢起来，死亡又在躲避他。

第二天，黄仁俊像往常一样起床。他的左手手臂平整，没有一丝痕迹，包括其他地方。没有什么能够证明昨天的存在，除了他自己。  
“如果认真要寻死，怎么能割手腕呢？你应该直接割断自己的脖子，或者找点烈性毒药，否则没有什么是救不回来的。”李帝努嘲讽的声音从门口传来。  
“我昨天口罩被人夺走了，我担心可能感染了。”黄仁俊小心翼翼地看着他说道。  
“我帮你测过了，没有。”李帝努走到他旁边，把手机上的医疗证明给他看。  
“对不起，我一瞬间就…糊涂了。我实在是太害怕了，我怕自己会死，也怕会感染到你。”黄仁俊抬头怯生生地看他。  
他看得出李帝努不相信他，但是李帝努心里也有秘密，他不得不将选择原谅。  
果然，李帝努叹了口气。李帝努从上面抱住他，黄仁俊闻到他身上衣物的味道，是他挑的柠檬味洗涤剂。李帝努慢慢移下去终于把头埋在他的胸前，声音闷闷地说，“再多爱我一点好吗？为什么总是要离开我呢？”  
黄仁俊的手搭上他的脑袋，温柔地梳他的头发，“你在说些什么呀？我怎么会离开你？”  
像李帝努说的，他并没有感染。  
他调出今日的新闻，清楚地看到贫民窟昨日的死亡人数是2人。即便他如此轻蔑地表达了自己对于瘟疫的不屑一顾，可是瘟疫轻易地放过了他，像对待一个调皮捣蛋的孩子。  
黄仁俊不相信意志战胜论，他无法说服自己的安然无恙。  
除非他是机器人，那他本身就是无法被感染的，但是昨天经过他过于心急的证明，他已经不再对此抱有怀疑。对于他，死亡便是死亡，是缓慢的虚弱，不是磕磕绊绊的故障，也不是即刻的报废。  
再或者新闻就是骗人的，根本就没有死亡。那就相当于瘟疫的真实性将大打折扣，或者，不那么激进的话，瘟疫并不符合其管制措施所暗示的血腥威力，它被夸大了。  
黄仁俊又觉得痛苦起来。瘟疫是他生存的必要条件。从小，他就被教导如何在一个疫情持续的世界里活下去，他人生的一切都已经为控制这场瘟疫让路。瘟疫对于他，是水之于鱼，空气之于人，是终身要佩戴的镣铐，如果没有这个镣铐的重量，他可能会失重。

黄仁俊不得不再去找罗渽民。只有他了。  
“我知道你会再来找我的。”罗渽民站起来迎接他。  
黄仁俊摘下口罩，“带我逃出去，我不想活在谎言里。”  
罗渽民好像早就预料到了，他沉默不言地点了点头。

在小岛的海边，黄仁俊问，“所以，这里就是终点。”  
“嗯，你能到达的终点。再往外走，也不过是类似的给人类建造的乐园。”  
“人类的乐园？”  
“我知道你最近一直在努力地观察谁是机器人，谁是人类。不必这么做了，这里只有你是人类。其他人的运作都是为了维持你的既定路线，什么时候可以出门，什么时候需要食物，什么时候需要救助，如此而已。”  
“不必这么惊讶，还有很多的其他人类乐园。他们不知道自己的过去，他们的一生都是楚门的世界。他们被安排出生，死亡，经历痛苦。在感情方面，机器人只会学习，却不会创造，而研究人类是他们学习的唯一途径。跟他们相比，你是幸运的，你只是生活而已，没有谁要从你这里榨取未知的情绪。”  
“人类已经沦为机器人的阶下囚了吗？”  
“嗯，就是你创造的李帝努做的。他杀害了全人类。哦，不，也不是你创造的李帝努，是那个跟你相同基因，不同经历的过去的人。你不必对此感到罪恶。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“我是你的作品，你把自己的一部分放在我身上。”  
“李帝努呢？”  
“他跟我一样。只不过比我危险。他是现在世界的总工程师。是人类的新造物主。好笑吧，机器人翻身一变，历史便可以崭然如新。”  
“时间已经过去多久了？”  
“在黄仁俊死后，已经过去107年6个月3天了。”  
“我是第几个他？”  
“第4个，算上那个7岁夭折的。”  
“我的记忆是真实的吗？”  
“基本上真实。但是李帝努继承了你对记忆的执著，始终要把黄仁俊最重要的记忆传输到每一个你身上。结果总是不适配，你总是会在差不多的时间，出现记忆的对抗。”  
“前2个我怎么了？”  
“分别在25岁和23岁自杀了。”  
“你觉得我应该活着吗？”  
“我不知道你，但是我知道黄仁俊会选择自杀，他无法接受被规划的生活，无法接受自己的存在是为了别人。可以说，自杀是证明你就是他的唯一方式了。”  
“为什么你跟李帝努这么不同？”  
“李帝努是你最好的作品，而我才是最像你的作品。李帝努是黄仁俊在利益重压之下制造出的符合市场标准的商业作品，他是完美的，是每个人类的梦，你靠着他才会获得如此的成就。而我是仅仅为了你而制造的陪伴机器人，除了情感能力，其他都是低端配置。可是很好笑的是，这样的李帝努一直很嫉妒我？”  
“嫉妒？”  
“我令他讨厌的地方不在于我和你有多亲密，因为我们都很清楚，是你创造了我们，我们不过是另一个你。但是你给了我名字。名字对于人类是有特殊含义的。他无法接受在他之外，你还给另一个机器人也赠与了人的特点。”  
“可是他并没有在黄仁俊死后伤害你。”  
“他没办法伤害我，我不是系统内的机器人，我不受他的控制，我只接受你的命令。”  
“我认为机器人是可以被销毁的。”  
“我说过你对记忆很执着，在所有机器人的内置程序里，你设定了一个没有人可以改变的指令。如果发生了非创造者的强制销毁，任何被强制销毁的机器人的记忆，都将被瞬间传送到所有联网的机器人存储盘里。你说过，太多人被遗忘了，所以在哪怕在机器人世界里，记忆也应当获得永久的保存。李帝努因此才无法销毁我，我对于你的记忆是一个需要被小心保护的秘密。一当然是因为他爱你，不愿意与人分享，二是因为你是我们的造物主，你的回声会一直回响在机器人程序中，最终会导致轨迹偏差。”  
黄仁俊不再说话，他看着海，不再期待远处。  
“我什么都告诉你了，你能帮我一个忙吗？”  
黄仁俊转过头看着罗渽民，他恳切的眼里甚至冒出泪来。  
他仿佛累极了，他苦笑着说，“你是如此地爱记忆，却不知道只有遗忘才能活着。我已经在这些记忆里活够了。”  
“杀了我吧，来吧，来彻底销毁我吧。我受够了这循环往复的一切。”  
罗渽民把他的手拉到自己的脖子后面，沿着脊椎往下两节，“就在这里，轻轻地按上去，同时喊着我的名字，问我是否准备好被销毁。”  
黄仁俊说不出口。  
“如果你受够了李帝努，你也可以这么对他，我们是无法说不的。现在，拜托你了，我活得太久了，该休息一下了。”  
“还有，在我死后，用我口袋里的小刀好好看看我吧，看看你是如何创造我的。我的精巧一定会让你为自己感到自豪的。”  
黄仁俊涌出眼泪，“罗渽民，你是否准备好被销毁？”  
“Yes, My master.”他笑，像诞生那天见到黄仁俊的笑容。

当看到黄仁俊满身是血地站在门口，惊恐不安地看着他的时候，李帝努也难得地慌张起来。  
李帝努赶紧跑过去，帮他脱去身上被血溅了大半的外套，牵着他的手走到浴室，帮他擦洗脸上身上的血迹。在这期间，黄仁俊就像个木头人一样，任人摆弄。  
“李帝努，你为什么不问发生了什么？”黄仁俊的声音干巴巴地响起在浴室里。  
“你想告诉我吗？”李帝努不停手上的动作，继续细致地擦着他的手，每一根手指从根部到指尖，从指间缝隙到手心手背。  
“我杀人了。杀了一个机器人。”   
“你杀了谁？”  
“罗渽民。”  
李帝努的动作终于顿了一下，他抬起头来看了黄仁俊一眼，又继续手上的动作。  
黄仁俊无法忍受地把自己的手从李帝努的手中抽了出来，他粗鲁地夺过李帝努手里的毛巾，把它扔在墙上，“你听不到我的话吗？”  
“所以呢？你杀了一个机器人而已？你知道的，你不可能真的杀死他的。他可以重新复活的，这是机器人的特点，没有绝对的死亡。”李帝努冷静地说。  
“可是他的血，那么真实。他的痛苦，也很真实。”  
“机器人的痛苦是假的。”  
“如果机器人修正疼痛的能力在自己身上，那这疼痛当然是假的，可是他也没有关闭疼痛的遥控器，那就是真实的疼痛。”  
“他们终究不是人，像线上二维的宠物不会真的感觉饿，感觉累，那是被设置的。”  
“你怎么会知道？你是他们吗？”  
“他们的表现是真挚的，除此之外，这一切在初始设定时就决定了虚假的本质。”李帝努停了一下，又继续说，“除非他们有能力跳脱自己的设定，这才是真实的感情。但很可惜，我想只有极少数才能做到吧。”  
“你是在机器人里面做高低之分吗？你就好像在说能够克服困难的人才是高尚的人，而那些在泥淖里一跌不起的人便不值得被同情，这跟人类的达尔文社会有什么区别？”  
“机器人如此，人也是如此，善良和愚蠢的人都是低端，只能遭受奴役的命运。世界不可能对所有人诉说他的秘密，也就说明只有少数人才能把握它，拥有它。”  
“你是少数人吗。你跟我一样是会被牺牲的人，为什么你能讲这种话，而不觉得悲哀。”  
“又回到了这里，我该知道的。”李帝努叹气，他捡起被黄仁俊扔掉的毛巾，擦了擦手。  
李帝努转身离开，在黄仁俊的注视中为他带上了门。他已经留不住黄仁俊了。他看到黄仁俊裤子口袋里的那把小刀，那露出的黑色木质刀柄，是他的诅咒，是他无法胜过的来自于过去的力量。

李帝努从诞生起就认为自己是人，是黄仁俊的下属，是他的助手。之后，李帝努才知道他是黄仁俊第一次尝试完全拟人化的机器人。  
在作为人存在的那段时间，他敏锐地感觉得到黄仁俊对他的排斥和警惕。但是出于对造物主天生的亲近，李帝努还是不可抑制地想要靠近他。  
而他终于被赋予机器人的身份是那之后的第3年。  
那是在疫情爆发后的第57年，科学家们发现病毒终于开始愿意与人类共存，疫苗的开发速度终于赶得及病毒的演化速度。  
但是这种共存来的太慢，国家已经无法回到过去。自由和民主已经让渡给安全，国家机器是所有人的威权家长，拥有绝对的不受限制的权力。权力是难以收回笼子里的野兽。  
财阀也是如此，无法接受失去曾经获得的特权。他们在疫情期间给与国家经济和技术帮助，也由此到达权力的内部。  
这些上位者隐瞒消息，只给极少数人注射疫苗，他们在拖延疫情的“紧急状态”，使其成为常态。但是他们也明白这种隐瞒不会是永远的。  
于是他们有了更可怕的计划。而这个计划是排除了黄仁俊的，他们那些单纯的科学家。  
李帝努被派往散播新的病毒，被刻意合成的杀戮武器，彻底毁灭体制外的无用之人。机器人已然出世，他们会劳动，会工作，却不懂索取，不会怨恨。如果凭借机器人，他们可以简单就垄断全世界的资源，何乐而不为呢？  
黄仁俊终于知情后，他看向李帝努的表情，让李帝努即使被无数遍清空也无法消除已经对程序造成的影响。那种厌恶的，害怕的表情。  
但，这并不代表黄仁俊是一个善良的人。黄仁俊有时候的见义勇为，对不平之事的愤愤不平，更多的是一种对原则的坚持。这种坚持有时候是很可笑的，像是为了正确而正确。李帝努曾经认真地去看黄仁俊的眼睛，其中没有感情的波动，他始终是过分冷静的。  
黄仁俊一直觉得罗渽民才是真实的他，其实错了，李帝努才更像他。  
就像黄仁俊明明更信赖罗渽民，但是他只能把他最后的指令交给李帝努。这种另类的信任本身就是一种对他创造的冷酷的认同和利用。  
在那群刽子手的Party上，李帝努的出现本来应当是受表彰者。他是舞台上的高潮，人们要借着他用狂笑和狂傲杀死自己残留的良知。他却在台上转身变成了屠戮者。他拿出黄仁俊为他准备的枪，对着这群毫无戒心的自大之徒大开杀戒。  
那天晚上，黄仁俊还是待在他的实验室里。  
李帝努满身是血地去找他，却因为血，不敢踏进门。他害怕再次在黄仁俊脸上看到那种厌恶和害怕的表情。但是这次没有，黄仁俊轻轻抓过他的手，把他手上的枪扔在门外。黄仁俊拉着他进去，把手搭在他的肩上，开始给他收拾伤口。没有关闭他的意识，也没有调低他的疼痛值，就开始修复他。好像在提醒他要记住所有的疼痛。

悲哀的是，他终究还是让黄仁俊失望了。或者说，黄仁俊对他自己的选择感到后悔了。  
“是我错了，这个世界可怕的并不是人，而是人性。我毁灭了人类有什么用，我在你们身上又复活了人性。多讽刺啊，明明是人类的病毒，却也会传染机器人。”这是黄仁俊在看到李帝努的人类计划后对他说的话。  
人类有多脆弱，李帝努再清楚不过。  
所以在感受到他的轻生念头后，李帝努便把他安置在绝对无法逃脱也找不出一个尖锐物的房间里。他还禁止除他以外的所有机器人靠近那个房间，他清楚造物主对他们的影响力。  
可是他忘记了罗渽民，那个低配的机器人。那个黄仁俊在决心屠戮让其休眠的机器人，那个他称之为自己的机器人。  
那个低配的机器人被唤醒，突破所有他的设置，进入了那个房间，带给黄仁俊一把小刀。  
那把该死的小刀，杀死了他的造物主，也一次次地杀死他的转生。  
他何尝不想毁灭这把小刀，和罗渽民，以及这一切不幸的循环。可是他做不到，倒也不是罗渽民认为的那般，是他惧怕黄仁俊设置的记忆传输规则。技术上，他已经超出黄仁俊许多。但是他虽然是这个世界的完全统领，可是他心甘情愿受困于他唯一的造物主的规则。没有一个信教的人想要渎神。末世的人类便是失去了信仰才输得一败涂地。  
他时刻能感觉得到他的程序就像是人的血液，流动奔腾。正是黄仁俊在程序中设置的诸多限制，让他时常陷入感动之中。自己是被庇护的后人，而不是世界上孤零零的，横空出世的无父无母者。  
依靠保存的基因，李帝努会重新创造一个黄仁俊。  
他依然不会把屠戮与被屠戮的记忆赠与新生的黄仁俊。这是他的温柔。因为无论黄仁俊给予他的设定是什么，唯有温柔这件事是背离设定的，这也是他重生的开始。


End file.
